powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Keane (1998 TV series)
Ms. Keane is a fictional character in the Cartoon Network animated series "The Powerpuff Girls". She is named after the famous American artist Margaret Keane. Background Ms. Keane teaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarten which is where the Powerpuff Girls attend school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and sky blue eyes. She is patient, beautiful, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She stands 5 feet 2 inches tall (5 feet 4 inches tall in high heels) and weighs 125 lbs. She drives a tangerine hatchback vehicle, as seen in "Reeking Havoc". . ]]She may represent a nod to cartoonist Bil Keane, creator of ''The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thelma), with dark hair and flip hairdo. She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at incredible pace, as seen in "Speed Demon." Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in "Tough Love"; however, she is under Him's hatred spell, so her first lines are rather callous. In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sglue in "Paste Makes Waste") get picked on and bullied by the other children. Ms. Keane also forbids any fighting in school even if there's a crisis taking place within it thus she convince the girls that there other ways to solve problems other than fighting as demonstrated in the episode "Schoolhouse Rocked." She once had a relationship with Professor Utonium and went on a date with him in "Keen on Keane," however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (although less believable things have happened in Townsville) (the events of the episode "Cat Man Do") and eventually broke up after an argument. She and Miss Bellum are the only female characters to occasionally serve as maternal figures to the Powerpuff Girls. Appearances *Meat Fuzzy Lumkins *Stuck Up, Up and Away *Twas the Fight Before Christmas *Reeking Havoc *Speed Demon *Tough Love *Paste Makes Waste *Schoolhouse Rocked *Keen on Keane *Cat Man Do *Down 'n' Dirty *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Trivia * In the What-A-Cartoon episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins", Ms. Keane looks taller and has a longer neck. * It is revealed in Down 'n' Dirty when Ms. Keane is writing on the chalkboard while teaching her students about the color green that she is left handed or south-pawed. * Ms. Keane is a named American artist and painter Margaret Keane. As a reference to Margaret Keane's 'waif' painting in which the Powerpuff Girls have the same Big Eyes that Margret Keane did whom her husband claimed credit for. * In the 2016 TV series Powerpuff Girls extended intro, there's a scene in which the girls are hanging out at their school and talking to their fellow classmates. In the background, however, you can clearly see Ms. Keane going in her lockers and retrieving school stuff. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Civilian Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Humans